


Sweet Dreams

by everydayescapeartist



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Complete, Dirty December Challenge, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayescapeartist/pseuds/everydayescapeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has an itch. Maybe she can scratch it with Peeta’s help. M/NSFW. Written for everlarkrecs’ Dirty December Challenge (Week 3: Masturbation/Mutual Masturbation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games. The Trilogy of course belongs to Suzanne Collins. This is purely a work done for leisure and not for profit and no copyright infringement is intended in the use of these characters, their setting, or their situation.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Post-MJ, pre-epilogue oneshot.

Her eyes opened to the dark stillness of their room. She felt the breeze blowing in over her from the open window. Peeta didn’t sleep as well when it was closed. She glanced over to see that he was currently slumbering peacefully. She thought back on her dream and felt a rush of heat pass through her. For once, it had not been a nightmare from which she had woken. Quite the opposite actually. Her subconscious had been walking her through a particularly steamy encounter with Peeta. 

She had been a bit worked up the prior evening after watching he and Thom working on their kitchen remodel, moving heavy slabs of granite and their appliances around whilst shirtless. Well, really, it was only Peeta that had drawn her focus, not that Thom was hard on the eyes or anything; he just wasn’t hers, wasn’t her Peeta. And her Peeta had been glistening with a lovely sheen of sweat, his muscles contracting as he labored, his pants stretching tightly over his buttocks as he bent to pick up or put things down. And she had wanted to drag him off to the bedroom right then. She hadn’t though, and Thom had stayed late into the evening, dining with them and then working through further drafted plans for their house as well as the bakery. They had been bent over some of Peeta’s sketches and Thom’s written material order invoices when she’d bid them goodnight and padded upstairs. She had hoped Peeta might join her sooner versus later but had ended up falling asleep before whatever time he had eventually slipped into bed. In her dream-filled mind though, he had joined her, had taken her back downstairs to get her evaluation of the kitchen so far and had ended up bending her forward, her breasts pressed to the cool granite of the half-finished counter as he had taken her from behind. 

She took a few long breaths beside him. She still felt so incredibly turned on and she wanted some relief. With her left hand, she fingered the lace at the top of her nightgown, pushing it down to graze her nipples and create a pleasurable friction. She let out a soft sigh into the night. Soon, she started to slide her right hand down her body and then was reminded of Peeta’s current hold on her as she bumped into the arm he had draped around her waist. She considered whether to move her arm over or under his. As she began to move it over, he shifted, his arm draping more loosely, his hand now skimming her hip. She silently groaned. It was so unfair to have his fingers so close to where she’d wanted them earlier, where she wanted her own now. And then the idea struck her and her lips began to quirk upward. Why couldn’t she have the best of what she wanted? 

Carefully, she slipped her hand over his, her fingers intertwining gently. She waited and when he didn’t grip back or stir at all, she gently and slowly moved their hands down so that they rested over her soft mound. She felt pleased with herself now for deciding to slip just her nightgown on with no panties earlier. She had figured she might surprise Peeta when he came to bed. Well, she might still surprise him yet. 

She closed her eyes as she moved his hand down till it was cupping her sex. Then, placing her middle finger atop his and getting a grip on the sides of his hand with her thumb and pinky, she pushed his finger into her folds. She dared to open one eye to glance his way. He was still breathing peacefully, eyes closed. With both eyes closed again, she pushed and pulled at Peeta’s longest finger, producing short, pleasurable strokes. Soon wanting more, she lifted his hand slightly and slid it back and forth with her own, enjoying the longer strokes through her wet flesh. It felt as good as she’d anticipated, his meatier finger being propelled by her thinner one. Of course, she always loved his fingers on her but the added thrill of just using him to her own whim, in a very nondamaging way of course, had her senses in overdrive. She flicked over her clit on various up and down passes. Curious as to her abilities to control more movements, she positioned his finger at her entrance and maneuvered it inside. With further maneuvering, she pushed an additional finger in and then a third. She couldn’t push them as far in as he could, but it didn’t matter. It was the sensation of them breaching the beginning of her wet passage that was sending repeated tingles throughout her. But another part of her was aching for more consistent attention. 

She moved his fingers back up to her sensitive bud and began rubbing it in small circles the way she liked, dipping his digits back into all of the surrounding wetness periodically to lubricate. She dared to press more firmly with her motions, becoming too far gone to care if he was awake now or not. Her breaths were coming more quickly and felt more strangled as she reached for the pleasure she knew was so near. Her toes curled and flexed and her thigh, calf, buttock and abdominal muscles contracted as she neared her climax. Little mewls began to escape her and finally she brought her left forearm up to her mouth and cried out into it, blissful tremors rocking her body. 

As she calmed down and her breathing evened out, she slowly tilted her head to the side and opened her heavy eyelids. Peeta was still breathing in, breathing out in the sleepy rhythm to which she was accustomed. She admired the beauty of his sleep flushed face, his long, soft lashes resting against his cheeks. She smiled and gently moved his hand back to her hip, quietly sighing her happiness before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

As dawn’s rays broke through the curtains a few hours later, Katniss felt soft kisses along the side of her neck. She turned into his kiss, not even needing to open her eyes to match her lips to his. This was a regular occurrence for them as they greeted each day. 

“Morning,” he whispered as their lips separated. 

“Morning,” she returned, quiet and content.

His hand stroked the side of her hip lovingly. “I had a really nice dream last night.”

She raised one eyebrow at him slyly. “Oh, yeah?”

“Mmmhmm,” he murmured, moving in to kiss her again. 

In the midst of their kiss, some strands of her hair fell onto her face and tickled their noses. Peeta brought his hand up to move the hair but as he did so, he paused and then proceeded, tucking the hair behind her ear but then pulling back to study her face. He looked at her suspiciously and then carefully brought his fingers back up to his nose. His mouth dropped open into an “o” of discovery. Katniss fought the grin that threatened to appear and the laugh that wanted to burst forth. 

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?”

She bit her lip briefly and then smiled at him. “Every night we spend together is a dream come true.”

Peeta just shook his head at her, chuckling quietly. It was said with mirth and a touch of sass but also a quiet underlying dose of truth. Anything less would be very unlike Katniss. Still, he read between the lines and he knew her scent now like he knew the scent of every item he produced for his bakery. Hers was the most delicious of them all. ”That good, huh?”

In answer, she held his eyes, a light dancing in her own, and simply retrieved his hand and brought his fingers to her lips, kissing the tips of the three she had manipulated several hours before.

They didn’t leave their bed until the sun had risen much higher into the sky.


End file.
